The present invention relates to a connector which is connected to a mating connector.
As a conventional connector, a connector having a housing made of a resin is known which has a hollow part passing through in a direction orthogonal to a joining direction to a mating connector formed in a rising part of a lock arm engaged with a housing of the connector of the mating of connection (for instance, see patent literature 1). In the connector, a position where a bending stress acts in the rising part of the lock arm is dispersed by the hollow part, so that the damage of the lock arm is suppressed which is caused by a concentration of the bending stress on a specific part of the rising part.
[Patent Literature 1] JP-A-2013-214438